Besos Furtivos
by Cathain
Summary: Le devolvió la sonrisa antes de inclinarse hacia ella y depositar un beso en su mejilla deleitándose con aquella expresión confusa, como si se debatiera entre agradable o desagradable.


Besos Furtivos

By Cathain

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Disclaimer: Ouran pertenece a Bisco Hatori.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Era simple; ojos cafés y la sonrisa más hermosa y pura que sus ojos hubiesen contemplado antes.

Era tan sencillo alzar su mano y depositarla sobre la mejilla de Haruhi. Era tan sencillo y a la vez tan complicado. Estaban solos por primera vez, sin Tamaki, sin Hikaru; un momento a solas.

No podía simplemente alzar su mano y acariciar aquella piel, no era así de fácil. Había todo un océano de por medio, todo un universo, Haruhi era la princesa de todos sus cuentos, pero ¿donde lo situaba eso a el? Ocupada el puesto del eterno enamorado Romeo?, del perturbado Hamlet? o del obsesivo Otelo?

Ni Haruhi, ni los demás iban a aclarar esa situación fácilmente. Esa quemazón dolorosa e indescriptible que inundaba su pecho cada vez que su hermano se acercaba a Haruhi, o esa terrible desazón al observar los cambios en las profundidades azules de su señor.

Uno podía encontrar princesas de todos los colores, pero ninguna como Haruhi. Por mas que lo intentara no podría acercarse, tenia miedo también. Tenia miedo a todas las reacciones, por más que lo analizara, en esos momentos bien le valdría la mente analítica de Kyouya.

Pero no tenía todos esos recursos a su disposición, no tenía nada más que a si mismo para pensar en una solución satisfactoria para aquella situación. Y tener a Haruhi tan cerca definitivamente no ayudaba para nada.

Ladeo suavemente su rostro enfocando a la chica, su mirada se deslizo con devoción sobre sus rasgos delicados. Primero el contorno de su rostro ovalado, sus mejillas tersas y ligeramente sonrojadas, sus labios rojizos y aterciopelados, sentía su corazón latir cada vez mas rápido al observar solo aquella minúscula parte de aquel menudo cuerpo, y finalmente sus ojos, aquellos ojos grandes y expresivos…

Entonces se percato de su atrevimiento ante la fija y curiosa mirada de Haruhi, inconscientemente retrocedió sin proponérselo alejándose completamente de la mesa donde estaban sentados. Miro a todos lados, para su fortuna la biblioteca estaba completamente vacía, algo normal por la hora. Soltó un suspiro descansado pero inmediatamente se volvió a tensar.

Intentando no parecer nervioso se volteo en búsqueda de los ojos cafés, Haruhi ahora lo observada analíticamente. Esa mirada le puso más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

- Kaoru… -intento formular la chica.

- Estaba distraído!. –soltó rápidamente.

Haruhi le regalo una sonrisa maternal al manojo de nervios que tenia enfrente. Últimamente, gracias a los comentarios mordaces de Kyouya-sempai también, se había propuesto analizar mas a fondo la actitud de los chicos que la rodeaban, cosa que era muy vergonzosa. Pero había alguien especialmente que ella no quería lastimar, específicamente el chico que tenia enfrente. Lo acababa de confirmar, Kaoru si sentía algo por ella, esa mirada. Sintió un extraño calor trepar hasta sus mejillas y bajo la mirada hasta posarla sobre las manos en su regazo.

¿Qué debía hacer?

Porque no podían ser las cosas mas fáciles? Quería mucho a Kaoru, le tenia un afecto especial, si hacia las mismas tonterías que Tamaki-sempai, se dejaba arrastrar en muchas cosas por Hikaru pero en el fondo era un chico amable, inteligente y dulce, también había que reconocer que era el autor intelectual de la mitad de las bromas que hacia junto a su hermano gemelo dentro del instituto.

Tomo una resolución al observar el desasosiego en las orbes verdes, casi doradas del pelirrojo. Con todo el aplomo del mundo se puso de pie, y quizás con paso algo rígido se encamino hasta quedar de frente a su compañero de clases.

Trago grueso, sintiendo la saliva como un bálsamo atravesar su garganta. Demonios!... La observo allí frente a el, el aleteo suave de sus pestañas al cerrar sus ojos y aquel sonrojo encantador adueñarse de sus mejillas mientras se empinaba y sus labios se fruncían suavemente hasta depositar un suave beso sobre su nariz, casi como el aleteo de una mariposa. La chica volvió a abrir sus ojos, algo cohibida y con aquella sonrisa cristalina sobre su rostro.

No había necesidad de descifrar si era el eterno enamorado Romeo, el perturbado Hamlet o del obsesivo Otelo. Haruhi no era una princesa; era un hada que había venido a atravesar sus sueños con un mundo de fantasías desconocidas. Le devolvió la sonrisa antes de inclinarse hacia ella y depositar un beso en su mejilla deleitándose con aquella expresión confusa, como si se debatiera entre agradable o desagradable. Volvió a sonreír calidamente, no había necesidad de apurar las cosas, no quería asustar a su hada.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews?

Feliz Cumpleaños Ai! Aquí esta tu regalo, tuyo y nada mas que tuyo jeje, bueno, nunca hubiese pensado en esta pareja si un hubiese sido por Ai, y bueno aquí estamos, otro fic het de Ouran para mi colección, lo que es realmente sorprendente. Espero que a los que le guste esta pareja no les parezca que me quedo muy fuera de carácter, es q teniendo en cuanto el personaje tan "pasivo" que puede llegar a ser Haruhi, una efusividad de estas me parece casi imposible jeje.


End file.
